


Caught Up in the Moment

by persephone (pda)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, warden!Carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pda/pseuds/persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful return from the Deep Roads, Carver winds up caught up in his sister and Nathaniel giving in to mutual attraction and being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in the Moment

**Act III**

It was strange being in his sister’s house in Hightown. He remembered coming here with her, back then full of cobwebs, dust, and slavers, angry at her, angry at the Maker for taking Bethany away from him, angry at their mother for wallowing in her pain and her lost past and ignoring her surviving children. Ignoring him.

Mother was dead, and Marian lived in the old Amell--now ‘Hawke’--Estate, the toast of the town despite being an apostate, and his anger had tempered to resentment that she’d found him--them--in the Deep Roads, when it was his knowledge the Grey Wardens had taken him along for. His and hers.

So he drank deep of Marian’s wine cellar, while Marian laughed and flirted with Nathaniel Howe in front of him and all her friends. One by one the others took their leave, giving their good-byes until Sebastian, the last, gave her one sorrowful look and departed without farewell. She didn’t even notice.

It was late, very late, when Marian rolled off the divan in a fit of giggles, curled up on the floor holding her stomach, and Nathaniel said, “I think it’s time you got to your room, Champion.” The drink had roughened his voice, the consonants turning mushy around the edges.

“Marian,” she said, slurring even more than Nathaniel. “I tol’ you to call me Marian.”

“Marian, then,” Nathaniel said, offering out a hand. It took her four attempts, giggles marring the second and third try before she managed to find it, and he hauled her up. They both lost their balance and fell back into a heap on the couch. Carver, slouched in a chair, snorted with withering amusement. As if the noise reminded Nathaniel of his presence, he looked over to Carver and said, “Help me get your sish...sish...get her to bed.”

Carver stood, none to steadily himself, but walked, well, more wove his way over to them and scooped Marian up under the arms, pulling her off Nathaniel. She threw her arms around Carver’s neck, face buried in his chest, and smiled happily. “You were always a good boy, Carver, even if you didn’t like me much. I don’t know why you hated me though.” Her face screwed up in a scowl of confusion.

“Because you’re the one they all paid attention to,” he said, as Nathaniel peeled one of Marian’s arms from around Carver’s neck and ducked under it to help support her weight. They began carrying her towards the stairs, listing precariously against the railing. “All I wanted was to have one thing people noticed _me_ for, but after we got here, it was always ‘Marian this’, ‘Marian that’. Andraste’s tits,” he swore, disgruntled, “I couldn’t even do _my_ job without you coming down like you had to rescue me!”

“I _told_ you,” she insisted, earnest tone marred by a hiccup, “I wasn’ rescuing you, was rescuing Natha--“ She hiccuped again. “Him.”

They reached the door of her room, where a fire burned in the hearth and a fat candle on a table. “In you go,” Nathaniel said cheerily, tipping her onto the bed. She fell heavily and grabbed on to Carver’s neck in panic, dragging him down with her. Peals of laughter rang out of her. On her other side, Nathaniel was uncharacteristically chuckling, pulling his knees up under him to get the leverage to drag her prone form fully on to it.

Getting the hint, Carver followed suit, until her head found the pillows, then he collapsed next to her, winded. With a sudden snicker, he announced, “I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to get back up again.”

Nathaniel and Marian laughed, the last thing he heard before the room started spinning. He shut his eyes, the sensation only getting worse, until he passed out.

* * *

  
Awareness returned to the sounds and motions of Nathaniel and his sister making out, which wouldn’t have been nearly as bad if his arm hadn’t been wrapped around Marian’s waist, a leg between her thighs, and a growing erection against her backside. Then he felt Nathaniel’s grinding against his wrist, and went instantly hard. He gasped when he felt hands slipping over his skin, a large strong one closing over his waist, a long, slim-fingered one curving around his lower ass. They held him there. They _wanted_ him there. Still drunk, he thought to pull away, but then Marian squirmed, the rounded cheeks of her buttocks stimulating him through his trews. She was still a woman, and the whimpery sounds she made bypassed the word ‘sister’ in his muddled state and went right to the primal core of ‘man’. He trembled as he lay there at the mercy of the waves of arousal churning through him.

Her hips shifted against his leg, and with a shock, he realized she was pleasuring herself on him. The hands tightened, Nathaniel’s squeezing Carver against Marian even closer as she did so, Nathaniel rubbing himself into Marian’s belly, Carver’s arm, even harder. It fascinated Carver in a morbidly guilty way--he never had really thought himself into men--but the knowledge that he was contributing to Nathaniel’s deep groan unlocked something inside him. Cautiously, as if any motion might break the strange spell over them, he turned his hand over against Marian’s waist. He cupped Nathaniel’s fabric-covered bulge in his palm and squeezed lightly. The gasp it elicited left his head swimming.

Their hands left him, and he whimpered as they pulled away. They had broken apart to remove their pants, Nathaniel rolling onto his back, Marian leaning into Carver hard. He was at a loss as to what to do, feeling her womanly curves hard along his front, her hands moving below his to expose her sex. Choosing to lay still, her hips thrust against his manhood as she shimmied out of the clothing, and his eyes closed, overcome by the burst of lust that spread through him. Then a hand, her hand, found the back of his head, her spine arching across his chest, her belly going taut under his arm, and he couldn’t resist the urge to glide his hand up, under the hem of her shirt, finding the firm globe of her breast and the hard bud of her nipple. She mewled, shuddering against him and tilted her head back, burying his nose in the scent of her hair. It reminded him of home and faintly of sweat, and he sighed as he began rubbing himself against the cleft of her bum.

He felt wet warmth on his fingers, Nathaniel’s mouth closing on the aureole of Marian’s breast while Carver touched her, sucking everything, tongue lapping at the nip, then taking Carver’s fingertips in and nibbling at the pads, sucking on them gently. A spurt of wetness leaked out of Carver’s cock, dampening his pants as he continued to rub Marian’s nipple, skin made slippery by Nathaniel’s ministrations.

A groan tore from Marian’s throat, her hips suddenly leaving Carver’s, tilting away, and he opened his eyes, tucking an elbow under him to prop him up to see. Marian’s mouth was slack, breathing noisily as she writhed between them, Nathaniel continuing to suck and nibble at breast and fingers alike. His hand between her legs explored her cleft. Carver watched, mesmerized, as Nathaniel’s hand, shiny from Marian’s juices, slid up and found the pearl within the folds, and Marian’s reaction, the way she pushed into the touch wantonly, the small cry she made. The speed at which Nathaniel’s hand moved increased, along with the thrusts of Marian’s hips and the noises she emitted, leaving Carver aching with the building pressure in his groin.

Nathaniel pulled away from Marian’s breast and flickered his glance up to Carver. His hand continuing to move inside Marian, he pulled himself up and leaned forward to kiss Carver, tongue dragging across Carver’s mouth until his lips parted as if melted under the heat of Nathaniel’s insistence. Carver brought a hand up to curl around Nathaniel’s neck, pulling him deeper into it, turning his head to change the angle of entry and pressure as he lost himself in the sensation.

The quality of Marian’s breath changed, tiny pants edged with a whine of need, and Nathaniel broke away from Carver’s mouth, licking his swollen lips, to turn his attention back to Marian. Carver watched in deep fascination as Nathaniel nudged Marian’s knee up, opening her to him, then positioned his cock against the wet folds. In a quick jerk, he was buried in her, the sound of flesh sliding against wet flesh reaching Carver’s ears and another spurt dribbled from him. Marian clutched at Nathaniel’s waist and ground herself into him with a sob, and Carver quivered when Nathaniel’s hand found his face, his thumb hooking into Carver’s mouth. He sucked, and heady exultation washed over him as a moan rumbled out of Nathaniel. Nathaniel began pumping into Marian, the squelching noises driving Carver mad with _wanting_ what the other man was feeling, and dazedly he put his hands down his pants, shoving them down so he could pull his own manhood out, and began stroking, faster and faster, in time with the rhythm of Nathaniel plunging in, Marian’s grunts. The shriek she made as she orgasmed ripped through him like lightning, coming in hot, milky spurts against her ass.

Once, twice more Nathaniel sank into her depths before his breath stuttered out of him, going rigid in his climax, but Carver was rolling away onto his back, breathing hard in the aftermath of release. Enough awareness remained that shame followed, and as Nathaniel pulled out of Marian, Carver hitched himself along the mattress away from them, hauling his pants up over his waist and standing up.

“Carver,” Marian’s voice came sleepy and softly slurred, and when he didn’t turn around, heading for the door, she said more insistently, “Carver!”

He shut the door behind him and blundered down the hall, crashing into one side, before he heard the door re-open behind him. Nathaniel’s voice said, “Carver!” and he stopped, yielding to the authority in his commander’s voice. Nathaniel put a hand on Carver’s shoulder and said, “Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here,” Carver said. “I...that...”

Nathaniel pulled him into an embrace, one Carver resisted until Nathaniel’s hands came around him. Then, he began to shiver. With an arm around Carver’s shoulders, Nathaniel turned him towards Carver’s room, guiding him through the doorway before letting him go. “Sleep it off,” he said gently, stroking Carver’s hair. “And don’t leave. That’s an order.”

Lost, slightly sickened, Carver could only nod before going over to his borrowed bed and curling up in it, brain spinning dizzyingly before oblivion swallowed him again.

* * *

  
Carver’s head was pounding as he woke up the next morning, squinting against the light seeping around the curtain across the windows. He staggered to the table and sloshed water from the ewer into a cup, drinking it down twice before finding the chamber pot and retching all of it back up again.

Staring at his own sick in the bowl, he remembered what had happened.

It was half an hour before he felt well enough to venture out of the room, ragged and unshaven, down to the dining room. He stopped short in the doorway when he saw that Marian was the only occupant, facedown on her arms crossed before her.

“Carver,” Nathaniel rasped behind him, and Carver whirled, crashing back into the doorjamb as the motion set the world off-kilter.

The noise brought a very unerotic groan from Marian, who grumbled, “Maker, can you keep it down?”

Nathaniel chuckled drily and seated himself at a chair at the side from Marian, then looked back at Carver. Expectant. Reluctantly, Carver walked in and sat in the chair opposite Nathaniel, to Marian’s other side, unable to meet either of their eyes.

Marian’s head came up from the table, and she fixed her attention on him. “So, say it,” she said harshly.

Carver focused on his hands, nervously picking at the skin around his thumbnail. “Say what?”

“What you usually do,” she said. “About how terrible I am, how much you hate me, about how I poison your life and make it a living hell. Something.”

He clenched his jaw, but what he felt come was the sting of tears, not anger. The seconds ticked past, with her watching him. When he couldn’t stand the silence any longer, he said, “Last night was wrong.”

An explosive sigh escaped her. Quietly, she said, “We were drunk. Very drunk. We didn’t now what we were doing.”

“That doesn’t--“

“Yes, it does,” she interrupted him forcefully. “Carver,” she said more softly, reaching out to put a hand on his wrist. When he tried to withdraw it, her grip tightened, and he stilled, not wanting to turn violent. Still, he was poised to run. “This wasn’t a bad thing. It was a mistake, but it wasn’t awful. What I feel ashamed about is that you’re so upset about it now. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“But it did,” Carver pointed out, in the same soft tone she used.

“If you want,” Nathaniel broke in, “you can blame me.” Carver looked up with surprise, while Nathaniel looked down at the backs of his hands spread palm down on the table. “I...I guess that part doesn’t matter,” he said, as if changing his mind on what he had thought to say. “But I wanted both of you.”

“Both...” Carver echoed, mind reeling.

Nathaniel nodded once, rising to his feet. “Champion, I’ve abused your hospitality this night, and I apologize for that. Carver and I should be going.”

“But,” Marian protested swaying as she stood to match him “you didn’t, really.”

“Yes, we did.” His gaze flickered towards Carver. “I’ll be out in the main hall once you’ve said your good-byes.”

“I’m good,” Carver answered swiftly, standing as well. “Let’s g--“

Marian grabbed his arm again “Wait!”

He made to shake it off, but Nathaniel cleared his throat noisily and gave him a hard stare. The shake of his head carried disapproval. He turned on his heel to exit the room, shutting the door behind him.

Carver dropped his gaze to her hand on his arm, covering it with his other hand and removing it, but Marian twisted it to grab his, crushing it in her grip. “Please, don’t leave like this.”

“How else am I supposed to leave, Marian? You’re my sister, and I _touched_ you. I _enjoyed_ it,” he said with a shudder.

“Why is that so wrong?” she asked, a hint of challenge creeping into her tone. “Did you enter me? Did you come inside of me?” she asked, and he made a noise of protest as she rattled off the questions, pulling against her hand, but she held it firm. “I wanted Nathaniel, I was half out of my mind drunk, and you...by the time I had remembered it was you there, all I could think about was how good it felt to have another man’s body at my back. I enjoyed it, too. I _liked_ it.”

He was breathing hard from her blunt truths, and he finally tore his hand away from her. “It didn’t happen,” he said flatly.

She let out a pent-up breath and was silent long enough that he looked up to her face. She was studying him, and he dropped his gaze again. “Then we’ll forget about it. Never speak of it again.”

His voice was stiff as he said, “Thank you.”

Out in the hall, Nathaniel waited in a chair, standing when Carver and Marian walked out. Carver went to the door immediately, but Nathaniel lingered as Marian walked over to him. Deliberately, Carver didn’t watch, but he heard the whispers, Marian’s alto voice, Nathaniel’s tenor, then the rustle of cloth and the pop of a kiss.

Rejoining him at the door, Nathaniel opened it to lead the way outside and looked over at Carver sidelong. Carver blushed under the scrutiny, remembering what Nathaniel had said, and Nathaniel nodded. “Yes, you and I still have to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> _I don’t intend to continue writing this, but if someone else wants to, be my guest. I would just like links if you do. :)_


End file.
